walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Video Game)
"Epilogue" is the epilogue of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead Video Game. The story takes place 400 days into the apocalypse. It follows Tavia's attempt to recruit the five protagonists from the other stories who have all met up and settled in at a campsite to join her and a community she is a part of. Plot Synopsis The epilogue begins with Tavia taking the last of the five photographs along with a note left by the five protagonists off the bulletin board at the Pitstop. She contacts someone on the radio saying they were right about there being surviors in the area, and she plans to make contact with them tonight at a nearby campsite. The voice on the radio warns to use her best judgement, since the community they're building should only contain good people. That night, Tavia drives up to the campsite. The voice on the radio wishes her luck, and tells her not to force anyone into anything they don't want to be a part of. As she approaches the campsite, Bonnie is the first to see her and calls for Vince. Vince quickly runs up and holds Tavia at gunpoint, asking who she is. She tells them who she is and that she's a scout for a community located north of the camp. Wyatt asks how she managed to find them, and Tavia can either say she found the note, the smoke, or it's just what she does. She offers them the oppurtinity to come with her and join the community, where they have food, water, and shelter for everyone. Bonnie immediately believes her, exclaiming that it is too good to be true. Becca on the other hand, does not believe her and tells Bonnie to get real. Tavia tells them they don't all need to come, just people who want to be there. They can even split up if they want to. She then asks them whether or not they want to come with her. Russell argues over why anyone should trust her, saying that everyone outside their group is crazy. Tavia agrees that there are bad people out there, but claims that no one will hurt them, saying when they see the place they'll change their minds. She tells them they have every right to be wary, and that they have no idea who she is or whether or not to trust her. Depending on what choices the player makes while playing as the other protagonists, they will either decide to join Tavia, or stay at the campsite. After everyone makes up their minds, Tavia gives Vince the photographs and the note and asks what they should do with them. They proceed to toss them into the campfire, and Bonnie exclaims that this is a good thing. Vince asks Tavia how they'll know it'll work. Tavia gives a reassuring answer that it will. In-Game Decision(s) Who joined Tavia and who rejected? All combinations and perecentages are unknown. Credits *Tavia *Vince *Bonnie *Russell *Wyatt *Shel *Becca *Radio Survivor (Voice Only) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Tavia. *The epilogue has no death scenes, it can never result in a game-over. The only other story to not have any is Shel's story. *Eddie's car will appear at the campsite depending if Wyatt took the car and left Eddie in Wyatt's Story. *It is highly likely that Tavia will be a primary character in Season 2 since she appears to recruiting the 5 main characters to join in a "good community", which will probably be the basis and one of the main settings for the second season. Goofs/Errors *Before the photo's are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *It is unknown why Bonnie's image appears under "Stayed at the camp" in the end character statistics if she will join Tavia regardless, despite the choices.